


丑闻

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/09/23补档双o磨逼 但是本质js当时只写了两章 以后再说
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	丑闻

1

对于松本润来说，讨厌一个人的理由可以非常简单，比如他买走了自己先看上的漂亮衣服，又或者他没有及时赞美自己新换的银饰。他的讨厌清单上从小就密密麻麻地填满了各式各样惹他恼火的名字，然而现在，一个初次见面的陌生人只用了一句话的时间就被松本润毫不犹豫地列在了清单榜首，他甚至都还没搞清楚这人究竟是个alpha还是beta，但是这不重要，松本润只要一想起他说的那句话就足以把他打进阿鼻地狱永不超生。  
“今天我专程亲自前来，就是想向翔少爷提亲的。”  
哦哦，提亲。等等，提亲？  
松本润蹭得一下把帽子扔了出去，一个人回到房间反反复复地沿墙走，气得就快要直跺脚。谁都知道舞架家的omega是出了名难得的绝品，漂亮，聪明，比得过海洋心里最华贵的明珠，能让想占有他们的男人一夜之间倾家荡产，这是他一个来路不明的卷毛说娶就能娶的吗？况且这一代的子辈里面一共就出了两a两o还有一个beta，大哥三哥和四哥常年在外料理家族产业不在家中，樱井翔本着长兄如父的心情，几乎是从松本润有记忆开始就一直和他在一起了。不可能，不可能，绝对不可能，翔尼桑向来最疼我了，他怎么舍得把我丢在家里，自己先跑去嫁人呢。  
事情不应该是这样的。

翔尼桑是个完美的人，松本润总这样想。  
毕竟是形影不离的舞架双子，松本润就免不了被大家拿来跟樱井翔作比较。哥哥是为数不多能以omega身份入读庆应私塾的精英高材生，礼仪举止又样样得体，钢琴乐器也不在话下，口条顺得就算去做白宫发言人都绰绰有余。但是自己就不一样了，他是舞架家有名的败家末子，高中辍学的封面模特，也是每年时装周上的特邀常客，派对狂欢彻夜不断，曾经还被八卦杂志用“任人停靠的池面空港”来形容他的私生活混乱。不过这些事情全部真假掺半，松本润连回应都懒得发布，只是“池面空港”这个称号他倒是认的，好看的人自然是要跟好看的人多交朋友。  
其实在性别分化之前，松本润就已经猜到他会是个omega，他知道自己和樱井翔不同，他就是个再典型不过的舞架家的人，天生的诱惑和放荡，会在没有人的大床上夹着被子把腿间的女穴磨得发红，偶尔还要伸进手指搅动几下才觉得爽快。分化的初潮是在一个夏天的夜晚，夏天并没有什么不好，就是太容易出汗罢了；樱井翔只穿了一件薄衫抱着他，轻声细语地凑在他的耳边重复着安慰，情热中的omega体温越升越高，松本润迷迷蒙蒙地眨动泪湿的眼睑，很快就看见哥哥已经沁出了一胸脯的汗。  
这种感觉异常奇妙，他的屁股还在嗞嗞地往床上冒着水儿，小小的洞口却把他痒得又掐又挠，肿得就像一颗没发育完的桃核。松本润即使吃了大量的抑制剂也依然痛苦不堪，他喘息着将小腿有意无意地靠在哥哥的胯间来回厮摩，他只觉得哥哥柔和的气味让他感到舒适，不想抽离，alpha也会拥有这样纯洁无暇的气味吗？不，果然还是omega最好了。  
那是樱井翔第一次亲自对松本润进行抚慰，他的手指纤长又灵活，动作细致地顺着还有些紧的臀缝眼儿里慢慢插进去，逼得松本润愈发渴望地晃动着腰杆。不出一会儿两个omega的衣服就所剩无多，四条雪白的濡湿的大腿正赤裸着相互交缠仿佛灵蛇交尾，松本润的脑海中想的却还是樱井翔，他想象着樱井翔当时少年初潮的模样，他内裤被汗水浸透的时候，难以自控扭着身体的时候，尽态极妍，香艳无比。  
再然后，这样的情况就多了起来，最初是三个月一次，接着是两个月，一个月，两周，甚至每周，或隔天一次。樱井翔的性格乖顺，是名副其实的大家闺秀，但松本润更爱看他散着黑发惊呼的样子，摘下了名门绅士的面具他就是只贪吃的小猫，会自觉地掰开饥肠辘辘的软肉呜咽着说他还想再多要一点，原本粉俏的脸蛋以肉眼可见的速度迅速飘起绯红。  
松本润毫无抵抗地甘愿被他的恳求俘获，顺手拿了几颗熟透的葡萄就用指尖顶着塞了进去，那东西并不太大，樱井翔口齿不清地呼喊着快意，任由自己把甜腻的果肉混着源源不断的淫水一缩一吸地玩得如鱼得水。他是个婊子，他就是个婊子，是装成淑女的婊子，樱井翔费力地趴在榻榻米上，产卵似的把被甬道温热了的果实一粒一粒又吐出来，还有什么能比这个场景更加美好呢？他们在没有尽头的高速公路上面飞驰，如同挣脱了缰的母鹿彼此追逐，哥哥身上果然还是流着舞架家的血，他的翔尼桑是世上最独一无二的珍宝。

可是现在，他的翔尼桑就要嫁人了，令人耻辱的是，作为家族的一份子，松本润居然也被叫去一同参加了接待道明寺的晚宴。没有人能抢走我的翔尼桑，哪怕是另外三个哥哥也不行，松本润死死盯着饭桌对面那个不怀好意的卷毛，决不允许他的眼神多在樱井翔身上停留一份子，切割牛肋骨的刀叉一声一声磕在白色的骨瓷碟上嗞嗞作响，仿佛下一秒就会切在道明寺的脖子上面。  
“早有耳闻舞架家的末子是个桀骜难驯的主儿，今日一见，诚不我欺。”道明寺冷笑一声，大厅的气氛也瞬间尬了下来。  
“你说什么你再说一遍！”  
樱井翔赶紧打起圆场，“真的很抱歉，小润的脾气就是这样喜怒无常的，他绝对不是故意要惹您生气，还请多见谅。”  
我喜怒无常？松本润一摔盘子，转身上楼，“饱了，不吃了。”他还不信了，樱井翔真能忍住不跟过来劝他。  
“小润……”樱井翔面露难色，“道明寺先生，我想去看看我弟弟，我很担心他，暂时失陪一下。”  
哼，松本润听见这话，窃喜又嗔怪地走得更快了。翔尼桑还是最在意我，什么结婚，什么提亲，根本就是无稽之谈。

于是在樱井翔走进卧室的时候，松本润回过头来人畜无害地望向他，一松手就把暗紫绸缎的衬衣褪到地上，樱井翔眼红地惊了一下，喉咙也忽的口干舌燥起来，却还是退后一步摇了摇头，“今天不行，外面还有客人。”  
“翔尼桑不会是看上那个卷毛了吧？”  
“这怎么可能……”  
松本润听见他的呼吸变得凌乱，每个音节都沾上娇媚的语调，他的瞳孔就如同盛满了糖的蜜罐子，嘴唇羞得像松饼上流动的甜梅子酱。要激得樱井翔发情太容易，松本润抓着他的手心突然收紧，一股惯性就把双子齐齐地拉倒在了床上，哥哥身上又飘来那阵经年檀木的沉稳淡香，松本润迫不及待要让这味道裹上自己的鼻息，最终将它彻底吞噬。  
“那我们来做吧，哥哥是不需要alpha的，就让我来满足你。”  
被猛然吻上的樱井翔显然有些惊慌，睫毛扇动的频率渐渐加快，目光却一毫一缕都是渴求的欲望，松本润想他可真是一个装模作样的家伙，怪不得他身后总有数不清的alpha上赶着想要融化这块拒人于千里之外的冰山。但他又是真诚的，这才只是一吻，他的身体就开始止不住地颤抖起来，松本润低头看过去，那湿嫰的阴唇翻开露出内里的软肉，一翕一张着仿佛在说欢迎的话语，于是他急忙伸手过去轻轻按压，用指腹去享受那美妙的吮吸，那泉眼便又兴奋地涌出一股黏液，糊得他掌心一片腻滑。  
比起自己长得精瘦的四肢，哥哥不加锻炼的大腿根子才是恰到好处的丰腴，饱满的白肉水灵灵地又细又弹，随便捏一下都是暴殄天物般的劣行。只有omega才明白怎么被日最刺激，松本润伏下身子把头埋进被子对着腿间内侧那块敏感的皮肤舔得水声啧啧，脸上全是溅起来的骚水。  
樱井翔喘得越来越大声，却又想起楼下还在等他的宾客，只好怯怯地张着喊叫的口型发出轻微的呻吟；可他身下浓密的耻毛与那舌头交错的感觉再次把他强忍的情潮肆无忌惮地释放出来，樱井翔颓懒地倚在层层叠叠的枕头堆里，手上报复似的去拧松本润的肩，他知道自己正在贪婪地期待着什么，就算只有一截短短的手指也好。  
松本润总算认真了些，支起身来并起三根手指把那绷紧的花蕾慢慢扩展到了操开的程度，樱井翔的脑袋发晕也不忘记去揉对方的胸口，两颗被风吹得受凉凸立的奶豆此时还硬硬地翘着，漂亮得就像王冠顶上最亮的两颗红玛瑙。正忙着侍弄哥哥的omega实在被人揉得酸胀，手上抽插的速度也随着乳尖吃痛的大小激烈地乱抖，于是他操干得更快了，脸上映出不知疲倦的笑意；松本润的下面其实也都湿得不像话了，如今他只求他的翔尼桑能够射得早点，好让他得空把自己也送上极乐之巅。

道明寺是循着樱井翔的叫声找到那间房间门口的，他已经孤零零地坐在一楼等了双子快要二十分钟，忽然又听见楼上传来几下接连的呼救，还以为是二人争执起来发生了什么意外。可是这味道……道明寺屏住呼吸尽量不去在意周遭越来越浓的omega信息素，努力克制住自己那些奇奇怪怪的色情念头。  
然后他就看见了一对缠绵于床榻的兄弟。  
大概是情事来得突然，他们竟然没有一人想起要关门的这件事。交叠甜蜜的媚叫催得道明寺耐不住好奇，偷偷往里张望了下，这画面诡谲香艳就像一个拉人堕落的陷阱，叫人明知不该去看，却还是心里痒痒想要一探究竟。两个摇摇晃晃的omega仰卧在偌大的床上仿佛藤蔓交错，又像起伏的山峦抖动着他们凹凸有致的肉臀；骚动，混乱，不安，快乐，脆弱的躯体泛滥着糜烂的美丽，一个眼波就能把人推进淫荒色欲的伊甸园，一心就只想在他贪婪的小穴里头留下种子。  
一定有人爱极了他们，火热的阴户半开着嗷嗷待哺，普通的按摩棒可堵不住他们的嘴；也一定有人恨极了他们，这是对于圣经的亵渎，理应得到恶魔的惩罚。但又有谁能证明这不是爱呢，脱离了alpha和omega的天性制约，不必一味臣服于信息素的迷乱，他们看起来似乎才更是为爱而生。道明寺忽然困惑了。

松本润抬头不屑地瞥了道明寺一眼，他早就发现他了，这个只会偷窥的胆小的伪君子，他才不会把哥哥拱手让给这种人，绝无可能。  
恍惚间道明寺不小心对上他的眼神，竟无端端地陡然生出一丝惧意。  
还是换家omega吧，道明寺想。

2

Portfolio Management的书就摊开到第71页放在自己的正面前，松本润挑了个图书馆里能背靠墙的角落位置，玩着刚涂好的黑色指甲，一个小时也没看进去什么正经内容。这大半年来他翘课翘得自己都不知道该从哪个知识点开始复习，或者说预习，但是眼看着考试在即，大哥出差完了刚回家就板着个脸气得嚷嚷“小翔我就知道你管不住他”，拿起书包一塞就催着松本润赶紧回学校自习去。  
“哎哎哎你过来，你就穿条裙子去学校像什么样子！还有你上次那条破了洞的牛仔裤，以后别再穿了，被人看见的话他们还要以为舞架家穷得连套好衣服都买不起了。”  
松本润嘟了嘟嘴，伸手用力拍了拍身上高级定制的过膝百褶裙摆，“智尼桑根本不懂，这个是山本耀司的新款，这是设计啦，设计！”  
大野智语塞地搓了搓衣袖，大哥的架子却还是端着放不下来，“……反正这种奇奇怪怪的衣服你少穿。”  
樱井翔站在门口忍不住笑出了声，松本润挑着眉毛跟他交换一个眼神，把包往背后一甩就踢着短靴出了门。

唉，好无聊啊。  
晚上的校图书馆根本没什么人，松本润懒洋洋地朝周围扫视一圈，三点钟方向有个只顾埋头刷题的深度近视大学霸，十点钟方向有个听着耳机时不时摇头晃脑玩平板电脑的黑皮辣妹，整个大厅都安静得没趣极了。松本润拿起手机顺着通讯录刷新了下，最后还是点开了唯一置顶的那个樱花头像故意发了一串意义全无的表情过去想要引起哥哥的注意，反正翔尼桑永远也不会骂我，翔尼桑说他什么都肯为自己做的。  
“好好看书，少看手机，碰见不会的题目就来问我。”  
还是这么冷淡啊，他的二哥。松本润了解他的性格，樱井翔这个人一直就是这样，说话和短信的每一个标点符号都恭恭敬敬地像在打官腔，看起来温温和和的，但在字里行间都透着难以接近的冷气。不过也是，大马士革的玫瑰往往都长着刺，摘不到的果子总是最吸引人，松本润忽然来了兴致，故作撒娇地发了句“你怎么跟大哥一样，只会一个劲儿地让我当好学生”，还在末尾加上一个哭脸的图标。“已读”的提示依旧来得很快，松本润得意地想，樱井翔大概是在思考如何才能哄回他的小弟，回应的消息迟迟没有发过来。  
“尼桑让我别再宠着你了，你如果没有问题的话，我就先去对账了，我在家里等你回来。”  
“有！我当然有！”樱井翔处于意料的答复把松本润弄得有点措手不及，两个拇指飞快地在键盘上面敲出一行字，“你等等，我现在就问你。”  
可是，要问什么啊……这整本书松本润都看不太懂，现在就算让他提问也无从问起，他都被逼着在这张椅子上面无所事事地坐了那么久，如果连樱井翔也不愿意陪他聊天，那他就要闷得裙子都能黏住屁股了。  
不过既然这里也没有人看他，那松本润就可以放心地做些大胆的事了。趁着对面的图书管理员转身走开的时间，松本润迅速掀起长裙偷偷摸摸扯着自己内裤的一个小角把它缓缓褪到大腿中间，一支圆珠笔的笔尾只在女穴口边随便试探几下，他就感到身下已经涌起些许粘糊糊的体液很不好受。完全不需要做什么准备工作就能立即进入交配状态，这是舞架家omega与生俱来的本事，松本润反手又将开了摄像头的手机伸到裙底，抬着半勃的阴茎就拍了张照发给樱井翔，“小润很想你啊，你说怎么办。”  
图片加载成功的瞬间，樱井翔瞪圆了眼睛咳嗽起来，还来不及做出反应就把手机翻了个面屏幕朝下砸在桌上。  
“小翔，你怎么了？”还在走廊喂着大吉的相叶雅纪听见动静便开口问了一声，樱井翔确定他绝对没可能知道自己这边发生了什么，喝了口水就若无其事地走过去把书房大门关上，“没事没事，手机掉了而已。”  
樱井翔想，现在他可能才是那个需要帮助的人。

松本润是翻窗进屋的，要是被那几个哥哥发现他八点不到就从学校走了，今晚他铁定逃不过一顿劈头盖脸的训斥。只可惜他跟樱井翔的卧室都在二楼，平时他们常用的道具也都在那儿，松本润本想在路上顺道买个按摩棒再回家，却收到对方的消息让他直接到一楼的书房找他，“东西什么的，我抽屉里都有。”  
松本润有点惊讶，但也不算意外，毕竟他所有床上的本事都是樱井翔手把手教给他的，谁都不知道那个衣冠楚楚的优等生背地里头究竟躲在房间干过自己多少次了。很好很好，万事俱备只欠东风，松本润认得樱井翔的书房窗户就是对准第二棵松树的那扇，踮起脚跟轻轻一跃就翻了进去，狭小的空间里面早就充满了omega发情，信息素沸腾的肉香。  
樱井翔眼神迷离地仰着脖子自慰，带着黏哑的鼻音从声带深处喊着他的名字，“润，小润……お帰りなさい。”  
松本润舍不得让这味道从窗口留出去半分，刚一落地就把窗户窗帘全部拉得死死的，“哥哥，ただいま。”他大大地猛吸了几口空气间甜蜜的气息，片刻后就蹲在地上含住了樱井翔颤颤巍巍握在手中的小鸡巴。  
樱井翔的视线虚浮，只是略微感觉到了自己的性器似乎覆上了什么柔软的东西，然后就下意识按着松本润的头想要让他吃得更深。松本润吞得起劲，说实话他也不是没跟那些身材健硕的大家伙做过，但是那种直捅喉头的口交只会让他恶心得想要干呕，樱井翔不大的玩意儿竖起来填在嘴里正好，松本润喜欢对着这根可爱的肉棒细密地舔弄，每次稍稍用力就能让他身体倏地一抖，然后不耐折磨的龟头就会又酥酥地滴出几点腥臊的咸水。  
情到激动松本润才不管什么下手轻重，樱井翔两条白生生的大腿俨然已经被他掐得显出了三四道浅浅的红指印子，条件反射就自我保护地并起私处，却正巧把弟弟前后来回的脑袋夹得动弹不得。松本润想给哥哥一点惩罚，索性伸出舌头只在阴茎底端联结睾丸的地方又顶又吸，一呼一吸都重重喷在炽热的阴毛上面，樱井翔几乎就要受不住了，求饶的叫声一下连着一下。松本润坏心思地用手捏住那阴茎的三分之一处，注视着他一不控制就把憋到现在的精液稀稀拉拉射了出来，樱井翔的体力不如弟弟，眼下正在不应期里更加提不起力气，吃力地拉开抽屉之后就把剩下的活儿全都交代给了松本润，“……那里，投资学的那本书下面……”  
松本润当然知道他说的是什么，闭眼一翻就摸出一个绝不算新的假阳具来，但是他可不想跪着操他。松本润想了想，把樱井翔脱光了的屁股一手托起，自己倒着坐上哥哥原来的位置，又把按摩棒打开中档放在掌心试了下速度，从背后熟练地掰开两片跃跃欲试的肉瓣就塞了进去。  
“是我操得你爽，还是你自己来的好？”  
樱井翔咿咿呀呀地叫着，分不出任何精力应付弟弟的问候，他彻底沉迷在自己被异物一步步侵犯占领的快感之中，然后愉悦地吐出一波又一波的高潮爱液。松本润没有及时得到回答，不满狠狠把那橡胶玩具突入进去，同为omega他自然清楚樱井翔甬道里最脆弱的敏感激点，可他就是故意要往那里捅，他要捅得樱井翔记得，就是现在的这一分这一秒，是他松本润把他操得嗷嗷叫。  
“你！当然，唔……是你……”  
“但是尼桑就只顾着自己舒服，”松本润并不觉得这么一句话就能敷衍了事，“该你帮我了。”  
樱井翔听话地点点头，荡漾着意犹未尽的呻吟勾着松本润的头颈吻了上去，他的身体拥有流畅而清晰的肌肉线条，用力时候隐约突起的青筋血脉像是一种凶猛的信号，直叫樱井翔情潮澎湃地要从肩颈亲到烫得殷红的胸膛。松本润的奶音不经意地流露出来，嗲声嗲气地娇得仿佛又回到了孩提时期，那会儿的他也是用着这样的声音向自己耍小聪明来讨要宠爱，每次都戳着樱井翔的心窝，让他没办法对他说不。樱井翔终于想起这是他的弟弟，他爱着的竟是他的弟弟，他正抚摸着弟弟的前列腺不断按压，并且同时他也正被弟弟插着；然而他又享受这样罪恶的联结，樱井翔的小腹越来越胀，他觉得自己马上就要迎来第二次释放。

总之，那些账今天是肯定对不完了啊。


End file.
